Fire part 4
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Part 4 of FIRE please read


Fire Part 4

This is part 4 of my "Fire" series which is apart of my Season 13 series. Might be boring might not be, depends on the person, I am just trying to get everybody an idea of what happened.

Disclaimer...you know the drill. "I don't own these characters... except for...should I name them all? Naa"

Sandra wasn't dead she was just closing her eyes. She had nearly given everybody a heart attack by relaxing like she did. They didn't want to lose her again even if she didn't know who they were anymore. 

_______________________________________

It was official she was awake. She wouldn't just "slip" back into it. It had been one week since she had woken up and Chandler, Monica and Nicole didn't leave the bedside once. Besides when they would get on the couch and sleep. They had couches in the room and it looked like they lived there, they had been there so much the Doctors let them use that room since she was 7. Sandra had to go through physical theropy since she hadn't moved in ten years. Sandra had started to actually wake up more and was more talkative her words were kind of mumbled and she talked like she was 5 using words like "Mommy" or "Daddy" She would never fully recover it would take a long time to learn the thing she should have started learning 10 years ago, mathmatics, reading, history, science, everything, she had no clue about the world around her. So many things had happened to her body she was 5 feet and 8 inches tall, taller then her mom she had managed to stand up with the assistance of 2 other doctors. It was to complex for a 5 year old to figure out, and that was what she was, a 5 year old. 

Sure her family had taught her while she was in a coma but it hadn't paid off to much she couldn't remember much but sometimes when things were mentioned she would recall being told about it. Like she had realized who Gracie was, because she was told about Gracie and Gracie often talked to her. 

_____________________________________________

It had been 3 months since Sandra had woken up. She had learned how to use her body so she could walk even run a little. She could move it basically like a normal human being. She had started to stop calling her parents Mommy and Daddy. She was finally able to go home after the 7th week of being awake. She shared a room with Nicole over in Joeys old apartment. (where Trent Nicole and Sandra now lived) 

Sandra and Nicole had turned 16 just 3 weeks before. Nicole was loving it she had her twin for their sweet 16, and she was finally 16. But it didn't make a difference to Sandra the biggest day Sandra had last remembered looking forward to was her 6th birthday. 16 wasn't what she wanted. Everybody was all over her, hugging her, kissing her, saying how glad they were that she was back. She didn't recognize a lot of the people, not even her own grandparents who had aged a lot now with white hair and also much shorter then her. Her aunts and uncles Joey, Pheobe, Ross, and Rachel weren't even the same they had aged also except for Joey he still looked pretty young. She didn't see him to much at the party that had been thrown for her and Nicole. He had to avoid cameras and fans being he was one of the top favorite actors, he was the Tom Hanks of 2019. Sandra looked around and saw Pheobe with one of her daughters, Sidney. Sandra didn't know Sidney she only knew Sidney as a baby and couldn't even remember that to well. She turned her head again to see Pheobe sitting by Nicole. How was Pheobe by Nicole? She turned her head back to Pheobe with Sidney, yep she was still there. Was Pheobe like her and Nicole? Did she have a twin? She soon learned that Pheobe did have a twin, Ursella. They were close again ever since Pheobe had become famous, Nicole told Sandra. 

It was Thursday April 20th Sandra was just laying on the blow up couch they had in the apartment. She was watching T.V. which had changed a ton from how she last remembered it. It was incredibly flat and stuck to the wall. It was darkblue/see through. Everything had changed, Cars looked so weird they were really compact and went SO fast there were even some cars that could fly, but they weren't to common since they cost 500,000 dollars. Sandra was very bored but couldn't find anything to do. She didn't want to play barbies...she thought she did but when she actually thought about it she didn't. Maybe they were right she really had "grown up".

Sandra walked into the other part of their two apartments to find Nicole and Trent tickling each other on the floor. Apparently they got into an argument and instead of fighting like they usually did they just started joking and laughing. Dane and Gracie were at the side lines each rooting for a person. Dane was of course rooting for Trent and Gracie was rooting for Nicole. Sandra looked at them and realized that she didn't fit in anymore, it was almost as if it wasn't her family. She didn't know what to do, everybody treated her with so much attention but that's not what she enjoyed, she wanted her twin sister back, and even though Nicole treated her great and spent almost every minute possible with her the truth was they weren't really twins barely even sisters at that. Everything was becoming clear to Sandra now she understood when she watched her siblings wrestling on the floor, she had been asleep for ten years and they had grown up but she was still trapped almost captivated in time. She was in the future in a way. She didn't know what to do so she dropped down to the floor and began to throw a tantrum she pounded her fists and kicked her feet as a 5 year old might do if they didn't get their way. She screamed and not for the attention but because she had so much frustration she didn't know how to express herself all she knew was what she did when she was 5 and so far it was working Nicole, Trent, Dane, and Gracie both came rushing to her side to assist her in whatever was wrong.

"Nobody Likes me anymore!"Sandra bawled to her sister Nicole. 

"Oh no, no Sandra that's not true at all we LOVE you and we want you to be happy. Why do you think we don't like you anymore?"

"You just don't...I don't know It's weird though you know?! I'm a big kid now and so are you but I'm NOT a big kid though...you know everything and you aren't Nicole!"

Nicole appeared a little hurt but knew what she meant. She meant that she wasn't the Nicole Sandra had known. She was the grown up Nicole the practically adult Nicole, who had been on dates and had lived her life so far. She had been embarrassed she had been popular, she had been the geek, she had broken a bone, and she had had a dog, and she had been to a concert, met a famous person being she knew Joey, she had baby sat, she had LIVED a life. Unlike Sandra who would never get that. She would probably grow up still trying to understand the world around her. She wouldn't have any stories of "Oh yeah this one time when I was a kid..." she had missed the most important years of her life and would never be able to make that up. 

"Sandy..." Nicole began. "Sandy I know it's hard for you. But you have to believe me I am the same little girl that used to run around with you. I am the same little girl that chickened out at everything and you were always brave convincing me to do whatever it was...do you remember that Sandy? Do you remember that time we were going to go on the ride and I was scared but then you helped me?

Sandra looked at Nicole trying to think of what her sister was talking about. She finally replied when she started to remember..."Yes the Monster of Manhattan Jr. I remember..."

"So do I and that was one of my favorite times with you, it was only 3 days before the fire...I was scared and wouldn't go on it nobody could convince me but you and when I finally did I loved it and we rode it over and over then got sick remember?" Nicole laughed at the wonderful memory. It was very vague to Nicole but to Sandra it was still hard but easier for her to remember.

"Yeah, then daddy won that big teddy bear for us" Sandra said beginning to get very interested in the conversation.

"And Trenty won the goldfish!" Sandra was now very enthusiastic, even though she knew they had a ton more memories then that she was glad she had at least one she could share with her siblings. Even Gracie had more memories.

_________________________________________________

(one month later)

Sandra was sitting down trying to figure out this book that taught her the alphabet. She knew all the letters up until M by heart it was in the m, n, o, p where she would forget because it was the fastest area of the song. Sandra had made great progress, her speech was a ton better she talked with bigger words like "Adult" instead of grown up and "Sister" instead of sissy. She was very proud of herself and realized she had grown more smart over the years. She had no interest in being adventurous like a 5 year old would, like climbing on the park toys, that wasn't as much fun to her it was just something that was fun to her if she was playing with a little kid. She could carry on conversations about people and she had even taken some interests, she loved the band "futuristic kissing", and her favorite T.V. show was called Nelly Perkins it was based kind of like her life really at least one of the episodes were. It was about a family and one day their son was in a car accident and knocked into a coma. He also woke up about ten years later and he had to deal with all the same stuff. Chandler and Monica thought it was a great educational resource for Sandra because she could learn from it different ways to get used to everything she didn't know. She also loved computers, they had changed a ton since she was 5 but she just loved them. She could talk to people through web cam which was highly developed to the point where it was almost like you were right next to each other. She loved looking at all the strange things computers could do. They were regularly the size of lab tops in the early 2000 but the keyboard had changed letters weren't the same as they had been or at least she had been told, some letters would have different symbols in them making it more complex. Her uncle Ross was also working with a group of scientists on actually making Jurrasic Park come true. Ben thought it was pathetic and almost got mad whenever it was mentioned. 

Sandra sat down with her family while looking at the book, they were so proud.

It wasn't the white puffy couch that had been in the hospital room for the family to hang out. Material couches like that weren't used anymore anyways it was more like blow up couches and water couches. Everything had changed so much it bothered Sandra she had a big interest to learn about everything she did NOT want to be an idiot her whole life she figured if she had to waste ten years laying in a bed, then she better not blow the rest of her life.

"Hey you know what we haven't done in a long time?" Chandler said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"Monica said with wonderment.

"We haven't done our Tae-Bo" Tae bo was still around although much different. Chandler and Monica had done it since right after Dane was born and after Sandra went into coma the entire family started in as some sort of motivation. They would have never done it if it weren't for the counselor, they would have probably ended up all fat and depressed but Billy Blanks son, Thomas was very good at inspiring people. 

"Oh yeah that would be fun Sandy, we told you about our tae-bo habbit do you remember?"

"Kind of I guess, don't know what it is though"

"It's an exercise that we do, its a ton of fun I'll get the tape"

Sandra didn't want to do it and later as she watched her family follow every step perfectly she again felt the feeling that she didn't belong. Yeah sure they started doing this all because they were sad over her but still. They had done it together that was the difference.

___________________________________________

Sandra walked into the apartment tossing her keys on the table. She was furious. She was 21 and her boyfriend of two months had broken up with her a week after she told him about her coma. She was pretty smart it had been 5 years since and she had soaked up every bit of information possible. She was a very negative and sarcastic girl who was mad at a lot of stuff but she wasn't mean, not at all. Nicole and her were still very close but not sister-sister close they were more like best friends. She was close with her whole family though and loved them very much. 

"Hey hun whats the matter?" Nicole said exiting Trents bedroom holding two babies. One looked a little older then the other. The thing was, was that Trent had, had a baby with a young women who he was still with to the day it had been three years since they met and they had accidently gotten pregnant. But it was ok they still loved their child and were able to go to school with the help of their parents. But at the same time Nicole had gotten pregnant also. But what was horrible for her was that it was just some fling she had in high school and she no longer knew where the guy was. Trent had, had a boy who was 1 year and a couple weeks his name was David. Nicole's childs name was Abbedella which was one of the names of the new mellenium. They called her Abby for short.

"Nothing but oh yeah there was that one guy what was his name oh yeah...KYLE!" She said that with so much sarcasm it was just like her father, sarcastic all the time. 

"Yeah what about him..."

"HE DUMPED ME!" Sandra said with more rage then she could handle. She was 21 but the doctors said her mental age was about 16 which was very good for what she had been through.

"Oh my god! Why would he dump you?"

"Oh I don't know I guess it's just difficult to think of what happened to me...he doesn't feel 'comfortable' "

"With what? The coma? If that's the case then that is really stupid of him!"

"Yeah I know and I don't know what I ever did wrong. So what I am getting smarter by the day technology isn't like it was in the nineteen hundreds. Did you hear of what they might let me have?"

"Yeah the learning while you sleep thing"

"Yeah that's right if they do then I will be sure to get into college but obviously he doesn't believe that I can do that"

Sandra was the most determined girl to go college you could possibly meet. She had taken home schooling to count for her high school years all she had to do now was learn enough to actually get into college. She wanted to be a doctor so she could help people who were put in the same position she had been in. She also wanted to dicover the cure for cancer which still hadn't been found. A year earlier her only friend besides her family had died from cancer, she had, had it since she was 13 and had fought for to long. Sandra had never been hurt more bad and realized that's what it was probably like to her family when they couldn't talk to her for so many years.

4 months later she was accepted into a college believe it or not. She was taking classes to become a doctor and was sure she would be one.

_____________________________________

9 years had gone by and Sandra was 30 years old. She had, had an awful few years. Her father, Chandler Bing had been diagnosed with lung cancer he had started smoking again when she went into a coma, he was 67 and her mother was 66. Her parents seemed to be getting more and more lonely. All of their friends were old and they didn't just hang around like they had when they were young. In fact they hadn't spoken to Joey in Pheobe in about 3 years. They had spoken to Ross and Rachel of course being Ross was Monica's brother but they still didn't talk like friends just saw each other for family occasions. Ben had grown up with a family and was a skilled lawyer hoping to serve as the 53rd president of the United States. 

Kendra had began working with Nasa hoping she would be the first to land on Mars, there hadn't been any tries yet but they were making blue prints of a model that just may be able to land.

Sandra and Nicole both grew up to be pretty close but had completely different personalities, Sandra was a very serious women who had big goals on her mind, unlike Nicole who didn't know what she wanted to do and behind her parents back worked as a stripper, she had one child who loved her mother to death but didn't get to see her very much. Sandra felt terrible it was just so weird she didn't have many memories of being a little kid, she still felt a little left out like when she was at family parties and somebody would mention something that had happened when she was asleep and Sandra didn't know what they were talking about. She would just get silent and watch her family recall good times together.

Sandra and Nicole looked exactly alike still except Sandra still had a little bit lighter hair then Nicole, her mother said that they looked like one of her favorite actresses Jodie Foster. When Sandra saw Jodie's movie "Contact" she realized that they didn't just look "like" her they looked almost identical.

(that little thing was so that you would know what they look like lol sorry if it was boring)

When Sandra walked into the room to see her father lying there in pain she felt awful. But she was determined to find the cure she already had a pretty good idea of how to do it her and a group of doctors had been working on it for 4 years now and all they had to do was figure a few things out her father probably had about 2 months left to live if he was lucky. Her mother was going insane over the fact that the love of her life could soon die and she knew she would never re-marry she wouldn't even want to. Sandra and the rest of her siblings were extremely worried that their mother might doing something stupid if their dad died, they were all depending on Sandra.  


___________________________________________

Sandra was in the operating room working on her father he was practically dead but they decided to use the idea for the cure and see if it worked. It wasn't as if it would hurt anything. Sandra was having a very difficult time performing surgery on her father knowing that any wrong move she made could kill her father. Her entire family was outside including her family friends who she considered aunts and uncles, Joey, Pheobe, Ross and Rachel. Her cousins were all there Sidney, Madison, Tyler, Kendra, and Ben plus her niece and nephew David and Abby there was so much pressure on her that she didn't know if she could finish but she also knew that if she didn't her father would die.

The operation lasted 7 hours and not one second didn't have some kind of chaos going on. Sandra knew that there was nothing else they could do so she watched her father, waiting to see if he was going to die or live it all depended on wether or not the plan had worked if it did her father would live and she would be the most honored human being alive, the women who discovered the cure for cancer. The plan involved a certain plant that grew in Asia, and a certain way to get it into the blood system it was incredibly complex and she had a hard time with a lot of it but thought it up and let the other doctors do the hard math since that was something she still had trouble with. To her she was only 20, and knowing that she felt more accomplished then anybody could ever feel.

Now all she had to do to see if her dreams were to come true was wait to see if her dad would open his eyes again...

_____________________

okay probably just one more part left I hope you liked it I'm not sure if it was boring or not I hope not! Please Review so I can know what you think! Thanks and please visit my website it would help out a lot,

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
